


Shooting targets

by Acciosupercorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acciosupercorp/pseuds/Acciosupercorp
Summary: Alex and Maggie get the day off and head down to the shooting range where bets are placed, naturally.





	

“Okay Danvers, ready to lose.. again?” Maggie was striding confidently beside Alex, their arms hooked.   
“Hey, it was really close last time! Besides I was… distracted” Alex’s cheeks flushed, the way Maggie had looked when she was firing at the target had thrown Alex completely.   
Maggie let out a small laugh as the crossed the threshold of the shooting range. 

They both had the day off today, which they were determined to use to it’s full advantage because who knew when another bunch of idiots would decide to try blow up a building or something and one of them would undoubtedly be called in. 

“If I win, I get to pick the movie tonight and you’re not allowed to complain” Alex had just paid and was walking toward where Maggie was tying her hair up.  
“Alex, I’m not watching Moana” She turned, “And besides, we both know Kara has already offered to rewatch it with you” Maggie tilted her head.  
“But it’s so beautiful, I want you to see it!” Alex handed Maggie her protective glasses and ear muffs.  
“If I win, I get to choose the movie and you have to make the popcorn. Maggie hung her ear muffs around her neck.  
“Fine Sawyer, you’re on” Alex stared with a faux serious look on her face. She slid the glasses on her face and walked up to the line. She had to force herself to not glance sideways as Maggie stepped up to the line beside her. There was no way she was losing today. 

 

“I can’t believe I’m going to have to watch Moana” Maggie pretended to be upset.   
“I can’t believe I won” Alex with slight surprise in her voice. She was enjoying this a lot.   
“I’m not making excuses babe but I was just.. distracted” Maggie had stepped up to the line and knew she had made a mistake as soon as she flicked her eyes over to Alex, standing, feet apart, the gun in her hands, arms pointed at the target, and very determined look on her face. Maggie had seen Alex holding a gun many times, most of which had been high pressure situations where Maggie hadn’t been able to really notice the way Alex looked with a gun, it was undoubtedly distracting.

 

Maggie had stuck to the no complaining part of the bet but that didn’t stop her from sighing heavily when the movie started. Alex handed her the popcorn, “just watch” was all she said.  
Alex had been so absorbed by the movie, Maggie sitting next to her, their legs comfortably tangled, resting on the bottom part of the L shaped couch, a blanket over them, Alex was so comfortable and so content. 

Her favourite scene was coming up, she stole a glance at Maggie who was facing the tv. Alex breathed in deeply and forgot all about the movie, she watched Maggie, watched the tears rim her eyes, the smile on her face grow, Alex could have stayed that way forever. Maggie, as if sensing Alex’s gaze, turned to look at her, let out a small laugh and shook her head lightly before turning back to the TV. Alex pulled her a little bit closer.

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was for a prompt I got on tumblr. I really enjoyed writing it! Feel free to come send me more prompts!


End file.
